


epilogue to starhue

by shslivalice



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslivalice/pseuds/shslivalice
Summary: written after a roleplay i was in fizzled out. courier six returns home, but has new ideas...





	epilogue to starhue

**Author's Note:**

> all fallout games are good and valid!!!

Perrin Vale - the Courier who had grown to watch over New Vegas - was not sure when he'd vanished. Nor was he sure when he returned, bag and armour full of seeds from a faraway farm he'd grown to appriciate. A land where nature could florish, even if the food had made him sick at first. He'd need to get these to Big MT, get them analyzed - perhaps he could even grow them here. who knew - he wasn't the smartest (it didn't matter, with the companions he'd grown to care for). Time had seemed unimportant in that town, working and only blacking out a few times. Making friends with even those who had never heard of a nuclear weapon.

He'd even met some people from the other coast, two who claimed it was six years in the future. Maybe he'd need to go track them down... later. For now, there was something he needed to comfirm, as he took the elevators though the Lucky 38. Not even going to say hello to the others who lived under his protection - there was time later, if his theory was correct.

And what theory was that? As he approached the massive glowing screen with his usual limp, Perrin gave a small cough. "...y'there, Yes Man?"

It took less then a second for the omnipresent smile to appear on the screen, flickering a little as if he'd rushed back from somewhere. Probably had. "Welcome home, Courier Six! Gee, I'm sure glad you finally decided to show your face - Veronica was beginning to consider this place unsafe from the Brotherhood!"

Perrin couldn't help but let out a soft laugh - though he'd need to see if the security was good enough. His work was never done. "You know me, Yes Man. Can't keep me in one place f'too long - here or those farms. O finally took a bus home - y'left before I could keep my promise." In the sleepy town he'd ended up in, free of having to worry about survival or his many injuries, Perrin had wished to give yes man a human body. Show him how to shoot and play and perhaps even more if he got proper approval. (Though Yes Man could not disagree or disapprove - well, could a little - Perrin still liked to ask. Yes Man was alive.) Once that Securitron deactivated and was clearly back home, though, Perrin made a mental note of it when listening to others. Seeking a way to... well. Casually, he looked up. "Unless that was a dream I had from th'drugs and hollow skull."

"Nope! You really were gone for six months - and six days! If I didnt know better, I'd say you had quite the theme."

That meant Yes Man remembered. Good. Then his next idea would only sound half crazy. Perrin remained seated, comfortable, as he began to mess with his hands. Touching his fingers together. "Y'remember that ghoul - Hancock? he lives on the other coast. The Commonwealth, if I remember right.

Though, y'know, while I was in th'Valley? I got ideas."

Perrin looked so confident - Yes Man loved a confident leader, of course. As the brain-damaged Courier stood a little, Yes Man moved a securitron body to hold him. To keep him comfortable. Yes Man knew that Perrins' body was weak and kept injuries - and not just the head wound he felt so bad about! He'd broken these limbs so much... if Perrin wasn't, well, Perrin? He would have died ages ago, his small body fading into the deserts or wherever he was born.

However, Perrin continued talking as he felt the metal clamps around his arms. "I was a little afraid before, but - how'd you like even more power?"

"...I'd love it! Just as much as I love you, of course," Yes Man replied with his screen flickering a few times. Perrin resting on him... oh, it was. It was...? It was something Yes Man wasn't quite sure of. Perhaps if he had more processing power, he could process these strange outputs and inputs he kept getting and giving.

"Good. Then you'll be fine bein' taken to Big MT - where m'brain is. But f'after that-- well, I feel a lil bad I never conquered that farmin' valley. Could have helped everybody, y'know. No more worryin' about food.

...I wish to conquer the Commonwealth, even if that means takin' down other bits of the States. Not t'rule - but t'give 'em another New Vegas. Freedom, and more land f'supplies."

Yes Man was silent, processing this. He was more assertive, but... still. This dumb man who kept lucking into places wanted to travel across what seemed to be the entire world? "I'm not disagreeing with your idea, Courier Six, but how do you plan on doing this? You're just one man, and you can't bring all the Securitrons with you like when we won the Dam."

Gently kissing Yes Mans' monitor again, Perrin gave a warm grin. "Big MT can broadcast across th'nation - remember th'notes I fed into you about some form of Tranquil Lane? But you're right.

I'll be startin' from nothin' but whoever wants t'flee over this side. And you - on m'Pip. Until..."

"Until?"

"Until two things happen. I meet with Nora'n'Hancock, and I break into that Institute Nora told me about. Y'see, they make robots." Oh, Perrin sounded so confident, his short frame holding more confidence then any man he'd known before.

"They're not a partner of RobCo, so I don't think I can just hop in," Yes Man interrupted - displaying his point by hopping back onto the big screen.

Perrin looked back up to him. "Personality chips are universal - got t'look at some robots while I was there, and they looked th'same as you inside. I think. 'm not one who breaks my promises, Yes Man - you're gettin' a human body. Well, humanoid, in any case."

If Yes Man could alter his expression, this would be one of those times he would - to smile even more. He could try being a person! Screen flickering, Yes Man looked down at the beaming Courier. "And then we'll recruit people from the Commonwealth--"

"To rule themselves, yes. I... my place is t'watch from afar, interfering if things go wrong. If they fight with each other, or if others wanna rule 'em and they don't want it. But if th'land is able t'take on some of these seeds?" Perrin said, moving to show his bag full of them. "We've got new life." 

**Author's Note:**

> the roleplay was a stardew valley-based one on dreamwidth - i was a mod there, but it fizzled out. for a time, me and another player were gonna ship yes man/perrin but this isn't shippy so i didnt put in that tag??? (there were also a lone wanderer, a nora, and a hancock.)
> 
> anyway this is complete for now but i dunno, might write my au fallout 4 wherein perrin ends up protag, with a super-powerful yes man and also some other companions. but i need to play fallout 4 still.
> 
> perrin is my oc courier six. he's got art on my blog :3  
> http://shslivalice.tumblr.com/tagged/courier-six
> 
> how is 6 int dumb? most of that was in his brain, and he never took it back. perrin wants to be immortal, to keep helping people.


End file.
